Wanted
by L-Z123
Summary: Hello! This is my very first LinkxZelda Fanfic! I do my own story line and make up stuff along the way so this isn't much like the game but has Characters from both Fire Emblem and legend Of Zelda! I hope you enjoy! I Do Not Own Any Legend Of Zelda Characters nor do I Own Any Fire Emblem Characters.
**Chapter 1: The Poison Kiss**

 _Links POV:_

 _I fell to my knees clutching the wet soil that ran through my fingers, I was badly wounded both mentally and physically. Shadow like figures stood above me, I ignored them and listened to my mind. 'Run and never return.' I wanted to so badly but you can't run away from fait. The rain showered down like the tears that were deep inside never to come out, I breathed heavily as my greasy locks fell into my eyes covering most my face looking down at my blood covered hands._

 _The cloaked figure stood above me holding a hand out for me to grab, I ignored it and stood on my own walking slowly to my horse._

"You coming? Or do I have to carry you here to?" I hissed wiping my blonde locks from my eyes climbing atop Epona.

"L-Link I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like this." She sobbed salty tears falling from her face.

I turned to face Zelda who looked away noticing my eye contact, "Well it did, now come on before I make you walk!" I growled angrily clutching my wounds on both arms and chest.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and began walking towards me and Epona, "Link please I don't want to argue." She sobbed climbing atop Epona, As an arrow flung past her head at full speed.

"Zelda! Get down!" I yelled grabbing my bow and shooting the attackers, one arrow hit them directly in the chest and the other in the side of the head.

"Link you killed them!" She squeaked mortified.

I grabbed her chin looking her right in the eye,"And I killed my father saving your life! So a thank you would be nice Princess!" I growled jumping off Epona.

"Wh-where are you going?" She yelled after me.

Not even turning to face her I hissed, "I'm walking! You can too Epona only listens to me!" I laughed walking away.

She jumped off Epona and chased after me, "some hero you are! Leaving the Princess all alone!" She mocked folding her arms.

I turned to face her anger in my eyes, "you mean the same hero that saved your life a number of times! The hero that killed his father for you! The hero that would die for you!" I hissed grabbing her hands roughly.

"Some Princess you are couldn't even protect her own people, pathetic! You had to get me save the day!" I growled letting go of her hands leaving a letter in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

"A letter from me, since I shall leave you alone once you return to Hyrule I want you to read that. I want you to read that as Tis the last you'll here of me." I said calmly the anger leaving my voice.

She began to open it slowly removing the seal before I stopped her, "I'd rather you read it once I'm gone, please Zelda." I said sadly turning back to Epona.

"Link? Why must you leave?" She asked obeying my request folding the letter then placing it in her pocket.

I looked at her tears in my eyes but quickly blinked them away. "I want to get away from all this, go back to my old life." I said softly as she ran up to me pulling me into a tight embrace.

When we parted she looked down at our feet then back into my eyes tears forming in hers, "Please Link, don't forget me." She cried placing her head on my shoulder.

"I promise Zelda, I shall never forget thee nor the adventures we've been on," I said smiling softly. I leaned in closer and closer until our lips met her pulling me closer not letting me pull away I didn't want to anyway, she ran her fingers through my hair and I slipped my tongue swiftly into her mouth exploring every part.

Minutes later when our lips slowly parted her still in my arms, hesitantly I took a step back still smiling.

"W-will I ever see you again?" She asked breaking the silence.

I smiled gently and caressed her cheek then began walking away and laughed, "fait brought us together and where good is there is always evil. Plus whether we like it or not there's no happy endings." I said climbing atop Epona.

She looked down and laughed lightly, "unfortunately so Hero," she agreed.

"Now follow that path behind you, Tis an twenty minute walk back to Hyrule." I said whilst sitting atop Epona.

She looked behind her where the gravel path was, "what if I'm attacked?" Zelda asked walking away but still facing me.

I smiled lightly then said, "then I would come running all the way back," I said genuinely.

"Bye Link!" She yelled as I trotted away.

I turned back to see her one last time and yelled, "Farewell Zelda I'll never forget you!"

 _I looked behind until she was completely out of sight then began galloping away back to Ordon Village..._

 _Zelda's POV:_

 _I returned to Hyrule in twenty minutes just like Link had said, I was greeted by my worried father and five maids ready to change me out of my wet clothing. Once I was changed I headed back to my chambers and sat down on my bed grabbing my letter from Link, It read._

 _ **Dear Zelda:**_

 ** _As I have probably told you already I am going back home to live a normal life with my family, from the time we've spent together I have realised that I've gotten to develop feelings for you and I now know what they mean._**

 ** _I love you, Zelda. Being the Triforce of 'Courage' still didn't make me brave enough to tell you how I feel, please forgive me Zelda I just know you don't feel the same and even if you do Tis to late now._**

 ** _Please don't try find me, I just couldn't bare seeing you once more I just couldn't. Maybe if I was Royal like you we could be together but your father just wouldn't allow it, I beg of you please forgive me Zelda._**

 ** _But just remember that I will always remember you and love you till the end of time,_**

 ** _Yours Lovingly_**

 **** ** _Link._**

 _'I love you too' I whispered tears forming in my eyes. He loves me..._


End file.
